Son of War
by Wolven Phoenix
Summary: In a world, where the Gods of Olympus suddenly went quiet and the dead start to rise from their tombs, a new bunch of demigods must rise to the call to figure and stop what brought the apocalypse./ OC's Added In.
1. The New Guy's Arrival

**WP: Hello everyone, this is a story that I actually believed to be my first fanfic since I wrote it unofficially for a school story. Ironically, I couldn't write the entire thing so I choose an after-story chapter and….got a D.**

 **Herb: Sucks to be you.**

 **WP: Shut up you, I own you.**

 **Herb: By what rights?**

 **WP: By the rights of me making you up.**

 **Herb: Son of a bitch.**

 **Percy Jackson: I thank the gods that I was not in this story.**

 **WP: Oh you are, but in your late twenties, early thirties. So yeah, you don't do shit sorta.**

 **Percy: But I saved the world. Twice.**

 **WP: Don't care, this is a fanfic and I am writing it so ha.**

 **Percy: -mumbles something about bratty fanfiction writers-**

 **WP: Anyways, I don't own Percy Jackson or any characters besides those that I made up. Also, shout out to my Rp buddies because they were amazingly helpful in helping me write this, even if it wasn't intentionally.**

 **Herb: Also, this story could seem offensive to those who practice the Christian religion later.**

"Shit, move it girl," A young man, about 16 maybe 17, yells as he and one other run through the streets of Manhattan as if they were being chased. The young man had black hair that was flying in all directions, tired, pain-filled brown eyes, and had on a pair of ripped jeans, black tennis shoes, and a dirt-covered long sleeved shirt. On his back was a limp body of another male, this time blonde and wore a white tee-shirt, brown cargo pants and a pair of hiking boots and the only sign of him still alive was the faint breathing that happened every so often and then.

"I can't, I'm just too tired," The girl of the group pants before she realizes that their group had run into an alleyway and had reached the end of it. She had chocolate brown hair, sea green eyes, and wore a leather vest over a blouse and a pair of black jeans with a pair of black and white running shoes to top off her outfit.

The trio looked behind themselves and saw a horde of humanoid characters come closer. The girl started to shake, as the figures came closer into view to reveal their pale, dirty skin, soulless eyes, and hungry growls. Only one word, besides pedophiles, could describe what these figures are. Undead.

The undead started to come closer and the girl, exhausted, felt like collapsing onto her knees knowing death was upon them. The conscious male cursed as he set his friend down and picks up a pole to act as a defender. Soon, he charged and before he could strike a zombie, a figure flew out of a window and hit the undead. The figure revealed to be another zombie.

"They can fly now?" The charging male asks as he stops in his tracks only to back up a bit as the zombies started to get back up.

"No, that was my work," A new voice says causing the to conscious humans to look around before a new figure jumped out of the very window the zombie fell out of. The figure landed on top of a zombie before revealing a knife in his hand and stabs through the undead in the heart then the head after jumping off. The figure had broad shoulders, a black hood from his black coat hiding his face from view, a pair of cargo pants, and black combat boots.

"Do either of you two know medical treatment?" The figure asks as he pulls out a silver locket from his pant pocket and starts to spin it.

"I-I d-d-do," The girl says nervously, intimidated of the locket spinning figure.

"Heal your friend, while I'll clear the way," The figure says, his voice slightly softer yet still cold and frightening.

"And why the Hades should we listen to you?" The pipe using male asks, throwing out his opinion on the subject.

"Simple," The hooded figure says before he flicks his wrist and the locket turned into a black bladed broadsword with a silver tint on one side and a bronze tint on the other. The blade's handle had a brown leather handle and the length of the blade could easily be longer than most one handed blades, yet smaller than a claymore. The figure then says to end the argument," I am one of the good guys."

The hooded figure runs and slashes down zombie after another while the female of the group started to heal their unconscious ally and the conscious male stared at the newcomer with anger and envy in his eyes. Soon, the female got the blonde to open his eyes and stand a bit as only a few undead were left to feel the hooded swordsman's wrath. The trio then stared at the swordsman who wasn't even panting.

"Pathetic," The swordsman says, disgust in his voice, before finishing," They didn't even fight back."

"Who are you?" The blonde asks bringing the all important question onto the table.

The swordsman sighs as his blade changes back into a locket before asking," You really want to know?"

The three teens nod their heads before another sigh was heard from the swordsman. He then goes to take off his hood, revealing messy brown hair, the shade to where it was almost blonde, a face with some faded dirt marks, and hazel eyes that seemed to say," Don't mess with me, okay?"

He's handsome, The girl of the group thinks with a small blush.

He's either braver or stupider than Roy, The blonde male thinks, smirking just a bit.

He showed me up in looks and battle. I will know his secrets, Roy, the black haired male, thinks angrily at the new male.

"My name is Herb," Herb introduces himself before saying," A fellow half-blood like you three." The three teens stared at Herb in shock, trying to figure how he knew what they are.

"I'm Leslie," Leslie, the female of the group, introduces herself with a small smile, before nudging her friends who sighed.

"James," The blonde male introduces, shrugging his shoulders a bit.

"Roy," Roy introduces as he sets an arm around Leslie's neck with the hand close to her one of breasts, causing said female to slightly blush and get the urge to punch the male, before finishing," And she's mine."

"And I don't give two fucks," Herb calmly replies to the rude teen, then again he himself is probably considered a teen at 18. Herb then turns around before motioning them to follow, in which they did due to the fact Herb could probably kill them all if he wanted to. Soon, the group found a black 1967 Chevrolet Impala. The car had some small dirt spots on it, but still had a nice little shine to it, a warm hood that was still cooling a little showing that it was just driven, and a license plate from Washington.

"Get in," Herb says to the three as he starts to go into the driver's seat. Roy takes the passenger side, James and Leslie take the back. Herb starts on the engine, and as Roy goes to touch the stereo a small smack was heard in the vehicle.

"Driver chooses music," Herb says dead serious as Roy pulls his hand back. Herb then changes the stereo and This Song Saved My LIfe by Simple Plan came on. Herb smirks while Roy seems to growl at his two laughing teammates. Soon, they get onto the road and started to take in their surroundings to heart. The deserted city of Manhattan with crumbling buildings, forever parked abandoned cars at every good parking spot, and no signs of human life as if all the residents got up and left.

"Damn apocalypse," Herb swore under his breath, gripping the wheel harder. After twenty minutes, the group found themselves at the side of the road.

"Camp's up here," Leslie says to Herb, breaking the silence.

"I know," Herb says before he puts his hood back on and finishes," Just had to keep up appearance."

"Why do you hide your face?" Leslie asks as they start moving again.

"Reasons," Herb says blantly while Roy seems to growl.

"Damn it answer the girl," Roy barks at Herb, who just flips the other male off before going back to driving, and earns a few more giggles and chuckles from the back.

Eventually the car stops right at the gate and each of them step out as the impala vanishes as if it was never there. Soon, a group of kids, six of which with spears and basic body armor and a helm each, walk up to the new arrivals. The six with weapons surround Herb as the others are taken away by who seem to be friends.

"I guess the message is late," Herb sighs while sticking his hands in his pockets to pull out his locket and spin it harmlessly.

"What message?" A spear holder asks while shoving his spear forward only for it to be caught by the locket that Herb was spinning chain and stopped.

"It doesn't concern you," Herb says coldly, causing some of the group around him to back off.

"I see. You are the one that she was talking about," A new voice says as a man, probably in his mid to late twenties, walks up to the seven people. The man had short messy black hair, sea green eyes, and was wearing an orange shirt that read," Camp Half-Blood," along with a pair of jeans and black running shoes.

Herb sighs hearing the man.

"Percy Jackson I assume," He finally asks, letting go of the spear.

"I am, but who are you?" Percy says while Herb chuckles a bit, causing a confused look to appear on everyone's face.

"My name is Herb, and that group of demigods that just returned would've been dead if not for me," Herb introduces and explains causing the spear holders to gain shocked expressions.

"I see," Percy says bringing a fist to his chin, making a thinking position, before saying," We need to speak to your camp."

"Agreed," Herb says as the confused expressions on the spear users continue to grow even more.

"One of you get Leslie, Roy, and James, while the rest of you return to your posts, and Herb, come with me," Percy says as he starts to walk towards a large barn-like structure with Herb following. After a little bit, the spear users get to it and one of them run to collect said demigods. Fifteen minutes later, everyone was at the Big House.

"Now then, how about some introductions?" Percy asks with a smile while a blonde woman, roughly the same age as him and wearing almost the same clothes, only instead of jeans there were sweats, sighs at Percy, while Herb does the same.

"I'm James, son of Apollo," James introduces with his own smile to Herb.

'I'm Leslie, daughter of Poseidon, and little sister to Percy," Leslie says with a smile while Herb raises a quick brow at her as if to question if she and the man beside him were actually related as siblings.

"I'm Roy, son of Ares," Roy says, slightly glaring at Herb who sighs.

"Damn it, why did I have to get the prick as my sibling?" Herb asks no one in particular before saying," I'm Herb, son of Ares."

"Great, another one," James says with a sigh with everyone, but Herb and Roy, nodding in their heads in agreement.

"Now then, Herb, care to call your camp to tell them that you have arrived and that way we can get some more information," Percy says to Herb who nods as the three other young demigods get confused later before they chalked it up to things to be answered later. Herb nods before pulling out a coin from his pocket, a greek drachma, and finds a sprinkler that was creating a rainbow in the sun close to the door so everyone could watch and he flicks it in, and says the phrase for it to work and soon an image of a woman, roughly eighteen, with blonde hair, a rather large bosom causing Roy and James get a slight nosebleed, which led to annoyed looks from Leslie and the woman next to Percy, blue eyes that seem to sparkle, and was wearing a black long sleeve V-cut shirt, blue jeans and a pair of red running shoes.

The woman looks at Herb before squealing," Herbie, it's so nice to see you."

"Everyone, this is Meg, daughter of Aphrodite, head of said cabin in the Pnw camp where I came from, and my annoying cousin," Herb introduces with a sigh, causing Meg to pout and Leslie to laugh slightly.

"Herbie, you are so mean to the last bit of family you have," Meg says and before anyone could question what she said, Herb sent a glare at her.

"Excuse me Meg," Percy says, changing the subject, before saying," I'm Percy Jackson, can you please brief us why Herb here was sent to our camp?"

"Simple, Herbie is the strongest demigod at our camp and he has an idea to what is going on," Meg says causing everyone to look at Herb questionably.

"I see, thank you for your time," Percy says before Meg nods and the Iris message ends. Everyone stared at Herb, expecting something from him, before the male in question sighs.

"Where is the training area here?" Herb finally asks after a minute of silence. He then adds on," I need to clear my head."

 **WP: Well there we go for the first chapter.**

 **Herb: That explained nothing really.**

 **WP: It introduced you and the other characters.**

 **Herb: But why am I a dick who has no emotion?**

 **WP: Because, it is the apocalypse and I felt like you should seem like someone who shouldn't reveal anything yet.**

 **Herb: You are weird.**

 **WP: So are you my friend. Well I hope you guys enjoyed. This is my first time writing a fanfic sorta so, some suggestive criticism would be nice. Like, review, favorite, not read, I don't care. I just hope it will be a good read for some people and I hope that it isn't too short of a chapter. Anyways, until next time. WP out.**


	2. Playing with Fire Part One

**WP: Hey guys I'm back.**

 **Herb: Nobody cares.**

 **WP: You know you are a dick right?**

 **Herb: And you do know that I am a character that was supposed to be you in the apocalypse right?**

 **WP:...Bastard.**

 **Roy: Haha, you are getting bad mouthed by your own character.**

 **Herb: -draws sword- Shut it, only I can insult him.**

 **WP: Agreed. Now get in positions. And I don't own the Percy Jackson books or any of its characters minus those whom I made up.**

 **Herb: Also, eventually, this will be slightly offensive to a lot of religions. Say when is that?**

 **WP: About chapter 4, 5, or 6.**

 **Herb: Okay, well I'll be going to my spot. Later.**

Herb sighs as he walks into the arena. He has been at Camp Half-Blood for about a week and the campers only know three things about him. One, he comes to the arena to either train or clear his mind. Two, he isn't the most social guy. Three, he came from a different camp. He sighs, before drawing his sword. The black blade seems have an odd, illusionary shine on the sunny day, before Herb starts to slash at some straw filled dummies with multiple combos and techniques. As he continues on with the training, he starts to get a nagging feeling he is being watched so, being reasonable, he does a one-eighty and holds his sword on his side.

"Alright, I know you are there so show yourselves," He calls out, swinging his sword onto his shoulder. Soon, James and Leslie come into view which is then followed by one of :Herb's sighs. Not just any sigh, but one that seemed to say, Well this is going to be long.

"Herb, are you coming to the beach with everyone else?" James asked, with a smile which was then followed by Leslie's smile.

"No," Herb responded plainly before spinning back around to continue training and killing the smiles.

"There will be Aphrodite girls. In bikinis," James says, still trying to convince the son of Ares.

"Still no, because I caught one of them trying to watch me shower," Herb says as he starts to slash at dummies.

"There will be a small tournament," Leslie speaks up, catching Herb's attention.

"If you need me, I'll be getting swim trunks," Herb says before causing his sword to go back to locket form and walking towards the Ares cabin.

"You do know that is a volleyball tournament right?" James asks Leslie once Herb was out of earshot.

"Yes, but he doesn't," Leslie says with a smirk which caused James to laugh a little. Poor Herb, he just got duped by his half-brother's girlfriend. James and Leslie both start to walk towards their respective cabins after that moment to change into swimwear. After about ten minutes, James walks out of the Apollo cabin wearing a pair of swim trunks that had a sky blue background and one giant yellow ball representing the sun on his waist and part of his right leg and a pair of sandals while Leslie walks out of the Poseidon wearing a blue bikini bottom and a white tank-top to hide the other part of her swim attire along with blue flip flops. Both teens look around for Herb and assume that he was already down at the beach only to find said person walking towards them wearing black swimtrunks with a flame like pattern at the ends of shorts rising up and a black athletic shirt covering his chest and a pair of sandals on his feet.

Herb didn't say a word as he continues walking past them to the beach. Leslie and James both look at the War God's son oddly due to him wearing a shirt when they were going to the beach. Putting their observation in the back of their minds, they start to follow Herb towards the beach and large amount of joy laughter. Once at the beach, Herb looks over the scene, unlike Leslie and James who just go down to have fun.

"Yep, I am an outcast. Just the way I like it," Herb says as he starts to walk down to the water, while everyone else is either swimming, sun bathing, or, if you are the Apollo kids, where playing random tunes with guitars and other instruments they could bring. He looks at the water and sits down looking out to it. People start to look at him strangely as he sits there, but he doesn't care as he was lost in a deep thought.

How do people just find a way to avoid the evil in the world? He thinks to himself as he continues to look out. He was soon broken out of his thoughts as a volleyball rolled next to him.

"Yeah, you want to play?" A random Athena boy asks before Herb stands up and runs over with the ball in hand. Being trained where he was taught him a lot of things, and one of them was volleyball.

After about an hour, Herb's team was playing against another team. The score was tied with one more point needed to win with Herb's team in control of the of Herb's teammates serves the ball and it was returned, a teammate set in the air and Herb sprints before spiking it and giving them the win. As everyone cheered, one of the opposing team's members walks up to Herb with a very annoyed look on his face.

"What makes you think that you are accepted here, you nobody?" The male asks as he shoves Herb, who just sighs.

"Nothing, in fact I accept the fact I'm not accepted. But what gives you the right to separate me from everyone else?" Herb says back as he catches his footing. With a growl, the other male runs at Herb and throws a punch only for Herb to move his head to the side.

"You missed," Herb says calmly, annoying that attacking male more. The male throwing punches continues to swing and miss as Herb continues to dodge. Soon, the attacking half-blood pulls out a knife and starts to swipe at Herb but the son of Ares continues to dodge. At least, it seemed but soon Herb's shirt was littered in holes and cuts. As his attacker goes to stab him, Herb grabs the attacker's wrist and does a maneuver to make the stab miss and then throws his elbow into the other male's gut.

As the wannabe attacker falls to his knees, Herb delivers a rising kick causing him to fall onto his back unconscious. Herb then takes off his ruined shirt to reveal to anyone who was watching the fight a severely scarred chest that resembled those of a veteran warrior or a tortured prisoner of war and a scarred back of a disobedient slave with whip like marks making the scars. People then start to mumble, but Herb payed no mind to it as he started to walk away to get away from the crowds.

-Time skip: That Night-

Herb was in his bed in the Ares cabin, sleeping but it was anything but peaceful. In his dream, he was in what looks like an old warehouse, where a male, roughly his own age maybe younger, fell to the ground dead as a cold female chuckle filled the room.

"Perfect, the demigods will come and we can start to kill them off. Oh how I do love how Master put me in charge," A female voice mused into the room. Soon, a pair of larger than normal cyclopes entered the room from the shadows.

"Mistress," One spoke before the second added," How should we prepare the entrance?"

"Simple," The shadowed female leader says before finishing," Show the dead bodies then ambush the living demigods but don't kill them. We need to interrogate them on where the blade is." Soon the female laughed again before stopping and Herb was frozen in place as a face he least expected step out from the shadows.

"It seems we have a dreamer," The woman speaks as if she was looking at Herb directly before Herb woke up in a cold sweat.

"Not her," Herb says, with a look of fright on his face, before adding," I have to stop any team being sent to that place." With that he gets out of bed, but what he didn't know is that while he was asleep Percy received an Iris message from a scout team about needing back up in a monster den and the son of Poseidon had already sent out a support team. Herb runs out of his cabin, in his basic gear and hood on, heading for the Big House.

Once the son of Ares made it to the barn, he enters and sees Percy resting on the couch.

"Did you send a support team to a monster den?" Herb asks only to get a nod as a response.

"Damn it, it's a trap," Herb says, causing Percy to get off the couch.

"What do you mean, it's a trap?" The older demigod asks before Herb started to explain his dream. Percy sat back down thinking and started to curse.

"Herb, you are to go save the support team, comprised of Dray, son of Hecate, Jasmin, Daughter of Aphrodite, and Robert, son of Hermes," Percy concludes before Herb nods as he accepts the quest and throws back on his hood. Herb then sprints out of camp before pulling out a separate set of keys and clicks them as a black and red motorcycle speeds out of nowhere.

"Thank you, inconsiderate father Ares," Herb says before he hops on and speeds down the roads, knowing that the zombies are in the more, excuse me, previously highly populated areas. Herb guns it, heading for an area near the East river remembering hearing the sound of flowing since it is the closest river near him currently. After a roughly fifteen minute drive, due to him ignoring all previous speed limits and may or may not have nitro, Herb arrives at a warehouse only to hear a scream.

Herb gets off and draws his sword before crashing through the building's doors only to run into two cyclopes, six hellhounds, and a rather pissed looking chimera. Needless to say, he was disarmed, and tied up alongside a male and a female. As he looks for the third in their group he notices a dead body pinned to the wall with a sword through the stomach. As the captives, minus Herb, start to worry that same female voice from Herb's voice starts to speak.

"Now what do we have here?" She asks as the woman comes out of the shadows and reveal brown hair, the same color of an oak tree's bark, blue eyes and wearing a crimson dress that hugged her figure and a pair of black heels. Herb stares at the woman and growls gaining a laugh from her.

"Oh if it isn't the boy I forgot to kill all those years ago," The woman says with a smile before asking," Did you finally come to die by your mother's hands?"

"Shut up, you're not my mother," Herb growls, gaining confused looks by his fellow captives, before he adds," You're a body snatching demon, who kills just to look prettier and destroy lives."

Herb's 'Mother' laughs at the insults before saying," Too true boy, and yes. I stole your mother's body to torture you." She then walks over to the other male and grabs his throat and snaps it causing the female captive to stare in shock.

"Now then," The woman says with a smile before going over to the younger girl and asks," Do you know where a curved blade of a scythe is?"

The girl doesn't answer but as the body snatcher smashes her foot, the girl replies," No. I haven't."

"Poo," The body snatcher says before adding," I guess you have to die now."

As the body snatcher starts to go for the female captive's throat, Herb spits a loogie on the body snatcher's face. Stopping her actions immediately, the body snatcher snaps and Herb was pinned down by the two cyclopes from before and she walks over to him.

"You filthy dog, what makes you think you can dirty my perfect body?" the body snatcher asks before gaining a chuckle from Herb.

"Your body?" He asks looking down before smoke starts to come off his body.

"Your body?" He asks again as the body snatcher takes a step back. He then looks up as he demands," Who gave the right to declare that as your body?"

"Simple, your pathetic mother did when she let me kill her," The body snatcher replies with a smirk and that set Herb off. After the last word exited her mouth, Herb exploded. Not like yelling, swearing, and anger exploding but like actual exploding. Crimson flames came off the son of Ares' body, disintegrating the two cyclopes pinning him down and burned away the rope around his wrists. Herb then started to walk forward as every living thing in the room had only one word to describe the flaming teen.

The true form of rage...Ares' true heir.

- **WP: Yep I left a cliffhanger.**

 **Herb: Dude, not cool.**

 **WP: Shut up you.**

 **Herb: Anyways, why were you gone for so long?**

 **WP: Oh simple, I had a massive case of writer's block and then went on vacation with my family. I just got back yesterday and today when i woke up I just got some energy to write. I apologize to all of those who are reading this. I promise to never upload this late again, and if you are reading this; Please follow or review. Show me a sign that this is something people want to read. I know I'm not the best writer out there, but just show me a sign people want to read this. Anyways until next time, and if you ever have an idea for me just pm me because I need a beta reader because I've been having my brother read this and well...He's nine. Well see you.**


End file.
